Five Times Puck Did Not Understand Harry
by mariekjepower
Summary: And One Time He Did. Sometimes you have to experience something before you understand it. No Slash. One-Shot


Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever. I love reading them and I do that for quite some time already, but this popped in my head and I had to write it. And this is not only my first fanfiction, but also my first story in English. I got out all the mistakes that I could find, but English is not my first language. If you do see something wrong, please tell me. I can only learn from my mistakes, right? I hope you like it!

I do not own Glee (Fox and Ryan Murphy), Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or the lyrics of the song (Adam Lambert)

**Five Times Puck Did Not Understand Harry**

And One Time He Did

1.

The first time Puck had trouble understanding Harry was the time they met. It was just after summer break. A new year, meaning new songs in Glee, new cheerios to chase after, and of course, new kids. That last one is what Mr. Schue wants them to focus on. Matt is gone and now they only have 11 performers. Not enough to compete. So they did a song for the school and both Rachel and Finn found someone who might be interested in Glee. Finn talked that Sam guy with the big mouth and Rachel said something about some girl. Two is not much, but better than nothing.

And now Puck was walking to the choir room with Mike. They had a free period and they decided to spend it hanging out in there, maybe play a song or two. But when they got close, they heard someone playing the piano.

'I thought all the others had class at this time,' Mike said, confused.

Puck shrugged. 'Maybe Brittany is lost again.'

'That would be my first guess too, but she can't play this well.'

Suddenly a voice joined the music. A male voice. Mike and Puck look at each other, but neither of them recognized it. The two of them walked to the room and looked in from the doorway. There was indeed a short, dark haired guy sitting there with his back to them, playing the piano and singing.

_There might have been a time  
>I would give myself away<br>Ooh, once upon a time  
>I didn't give a damn<em>

Puck raised his eyebrow. The singing wasn't bad. It was actually awesome. Not a voice that would suddenly take all the solos in Glee, but it would fit right in. And now he thought about it… Puck nudged Mike's arm and nodded his head at the singing guy. Mike nodded. They would ask him to join Glee. Take that, Rachel and Finn. You're not the only ones who can find new talent for the group.

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around<br>Hey, whataya want from me_

They let the guy finish his song and clapped their hands when he was done. The short guy visibly startled and turned around quickly. His green eyes went wide seeing Mike and Puck standing there.

'I'm sorry,' he said with an accent that was clearly British. 'I didn't know anyone would be here during class.'

'Don't worry, dude,' Puck said. 'Playing a bit of music isn't hurting anyone.' Puck knew he wouldn't have said that to anyone, but the dude could sing so it didn't hurt to try and be polite a bit, right?

'Not when it sounds as good as you just did,' Mike added.

'Thanks,' the guy said while he looked down.

'I'm Puck and this is Mike,' Puck introduced them. 'We wanted to spend our free period playing some music and hanging around here. You're welcome to join us.' Puck walked in the room and grabbed a guitar, starting to tune it. He looked up when Mike sat down in the chair next to him and saw the dark haired guy still by the piano, thinking it over.

'I'm Harry,' the guy said. Harry walked over and sat down in a chair himself. 'Nice to meet you. What are you going to play?'

'Don't know. Any suggestion?'

The free period passed by quickly. Harry kept his guard up, but it was clear to see and hear that he loved to sing. He didn't know all the songs I played, actually, most of the songs he did know where pretty recent, but when he sang, he enjoyed it. He didn't right out smile, but his lips quirked a bit up. So a few minutes before they had to go to class, Puck decided to just ask.

'Have you ever thought about joining Glee Club?'

Harry looked confused. 'Glee Club? What is that?'

Now it was the jocks' turn to look confused. 'You don't know what Glee Club is?' Mike asked.

'No, never heard of it before.'

'Glee Club is the place where you can sing and dance and preform, dude,' Puck explained. 'It's awesome. I wouldn't have said it a year ago; I used to think it was lame. But it is fun. We sing and have fun with friends that enjoy that too, and we compete with other Glee Clubs. And I don't stay extra time at school for nothing, so that means it must be truly awesome,' he told with a smirk.

But Harry wasn't smiling. 'I don't know. I have little time to spare; I don't think I could make it.'

'It isn't that much time,' Mike said. 'Puck and I both play football too and I even manage to keep top grades as well. And Glee is just a lot of fun, really.'

'No, I'm sorry. I would love to join but I just don't have the time.' With that, Harry stood up, grabbed his bag from next to the piano and walked out the room, saying; 'But thanks, this was a lot of fun. Maybe I'll see you around.'

'That was weird,' Puck said. 'I really thought that he would join. He clearly loves singing. Maybe he heard about the bad name Glee has already.'

Mike shook his head. 'I don't think so. He doesn't seem like the type that cares about that. And he never heard about Glee before, remember?'

'I know, but I can't think of another reason why he won't join.' They stood up as they heard the sound of the bell. 'It's just really weird, dude.'

2.

A few days after that Puck was surprised when Harry walked over to him and asked him the exact times of rehearsals, saying that maybe he could open up a bit of time. And apparently he did, because he walked in to audition at the very next rehearsal. Puck smirked at the look on Rachel's face, finding it a lot of fun that he and Mike managed to get someone to join while she and Finn couldn't.

But that was not the point. No, practice was over and they were all going to Breadstix together to grab a bite. Well, all of them, minus Harry. Puck thought it was strange. Harry joined the New Directions three weeks ago and he fit right in. He's friendly, he talked with everyone, he could ignore it when the girls' were bitching like the best and oddly enough he could deal with Brittany and her comments from moment one. He even could have whole conversations with her without falling still if she said something unusual. Apart from the last one all normal and good things. He even started to smile around them. But every time they asked Harry to hang out with them outside of school and Glee, he turned them down. Just like now.

'But Harry, it'll be just an hour or so. Just a bit of fun before we all go home,' Finn said.

Harry sighed deeply. 'I'm sorry, but I really have to go.'

'But why?' Tina asked. 'Won't your parents let you go out or something like that?'

At that Harry looked away for a moment, biting his lip. Puck thought he looked really conflicted for a moment. Then Harry's face shut down again. 'I just have other responsibilities, okay? See you all on Monday.' The other Gleeks all watched him go to his car and drive away.

'Why won't he come and have some fun with us?' Artie asked. 'I mean, he's really starting to enjoy himself in Glee. But as soon as we step out the door he closes off.'

Rachel crossed her arms in front of her. 'Doesn't he like us?'

'Oh, he likes us,' Brittany piped up. 'He's just really attached to his plushie.'

Silence.

'He also closes off when someone tries to ask something about his home life,' Puck said. He had seen it happen a few times. It also happened when they asked him why he moved so far away from Great Britain and things like that.

Kurt shook his head. 'Let's just give him some time. He's only known us for a few weeks. He'll needs to see that he can trust us, and that will need time. And maybe then he'll tell us, if he is ready for that.'

'Yeah, we'll see,' Puck agreed.

'Can we go now?' asked an impatient Finn. 'I'm hungry.'

'You're always hungry,' replied multiple voices at once. Then they all went to the cars to go to Breadstix. But Puck noticed he was not the only one still wondering about Harry.

3.

The third time was two weeks before sectionals. They have been practicing a lot the last few weeks. Sam had joined Glee as well, which made them all very glad. They now had 13 members, so if there was another drama, they wouldn't be a man short. Rachel was pissed off and more annoying than usual because of that, because she didn't get a solo for sectionals. Puck didn't get a solo either, but he didn't mind so much. He was happy others got an opportunity to show their talent. And it was very good to see Santana honestly happy for once.

Right now Puck was in Spanish. It was one of the classes he always turned up for, seeing he actually liked Mr. Schue. And it wasn't fun to see Mr. Schue disappointed. He always looked like someone kicked his puppy if that happened. Because of that reason Puck did put in a bit of effort to make sure he passed Spanish. It wasn't like it was that difficult.

Everyone looked up startled when suddenly the sound of a phone interrupted Mr. Schue. And Puck was even more surprised when it was Harry that pulled a mobile out of his pocket. He didn't even know the guy owned one. He had never seen it before and no one in Glee had his number.

Harry stood up and walk to the door. 'I'm really sorry, Mr. Schuester,' he said. 'But I have to take this one.' Before Mr. Schue could say something, Harry was out of the door.

Mr. Schue looked worried for a moment and then continued talking, until Harry walked in a minute later. He walked to his place and grabbed his bag.

'I have to go, Mr. Schuester. Emergency.' Harry said quickly, but this time Mr. Schue managed to stop him before he left the room.

'Is everything all right, Harry? Do you need someone to go with you?'

'No, that won't be necessary. I'll be fine. And everything will be alright, but I need to go.' Then Harry turned towards Puck. 'Will you write down the homework for me?'

'Of course, dude. But seriously, I don't think you should drive. You look like you're going to panic.' Puck said a bit worried. Even though Harry let no one come to close, all the Gleeks had started to care about the small, English dude. 'I can come with you if you want.'

'Thanks, but no. I can drive. See you.' Harry said just as quickly as before and now he almost ran out the door.

The rest of the day Puck talked with the others, trying to figure out how they could contact Harry. Like Puck had thought, no one had his number and none of them knew where Harry lived. And the office wouldn't tell them anything. They couldn't figure out a way without breaking some rules. (Puck and Santana said they could break in the office after everyone left, but the others wouldn't let them do that. Pussies.) So they decided to talk about it more the next day, but it turned out that it wasn't necessary. Harry was already back.

'Good morning, Puck. Do you have the homework for Spanish?' he asked. Puck looked at him for a moment, but he couldn't tell what had happened. Harry only looked a little bit tired, but that was it.

'Duh. I told you I would get it for you.' Puck pulled a note out of his pocket. 'And Rachel wrote down what you have to do for Math. So you don't have to worry about that.'

'Thanks a lot, Puck,' Harry said grateful and he smiled a bit.

'Dude, what was that, yesterday? Is everything okay?' Puck asked and immediately the smile on Harry's face disappeared.

'Yes, everything is fine. It seemed worse than it was. Thank goodness for that.'

'Do you want to tell me what happened?'

Harry looked to the side. 'Not really, no,' he said. 'It's not you, I don't think you, or anyone else in Glee, would hurt me. But a lot of things happened in Britain and now I am a really private person. Especially about stuff as important to me as this.'

'I won't say I understand, 'cause I don't,' Puck said. He looked at the smaller guy for a moment. 'But if you do want to talk, we're here for you, alright? Glee is like family.'

'Like family, yeah,' Harry mumbled before he walked away. 'See you in Glee, Puck.'

'Later dude,' Puck answered and he watched Harry until he was around the corner. He just didn't understand him. Why couldn't he just tell what was going on?

4.

They won! They won! Okay, Puck knew they had it in the bag, but still, they won! All of the New Directions were bouncing around the stage, screaming and hugging each other. Well, Puck didn't hug like the girls. Of course not. He gave manly hugs, with slaps on the back and stuff. But Puck couldn't deny that he was very happy. Then he looked over to the part of the audience that was just as happy as them, all their parents and closest family. His Ma and his sister Sarah where there as well and he was really glad that they had seen this.

Mr. Schue herded them all backstage to grab their stuff and he gave them a little talk. 'I'm really proud of you guys right now. You were amazing and you really worked like a team. If you keep this up, Regionals will be a breeze as well.'

They all cheered again and Mr. Schue led them to the waiting parents. Puck swung Sarah around and let his Ma kiss his cheek. He glared around, daring anyone to say something, but they all were too busy with their own parents. Well, all of them bar Harry. Harry leaned against the wall, a wistful little smile on his face.

'Just a moment, Ma,' Puck told his mother and he put his sister down. He walked over and stopped next to Harry. 'Where are your parents dude? They're not here?'

'No, they're not here,' Harry said softly.

'They couldn't make it?'

'They're dead.'

Puck's eyes went wide. 'I'm sorry, dude, I didn't know.'

'It's okay. I lost them when I was only a year old, so I never knew them. It is only in moments like this that I see what I miss.'

'So, do you live alone then?' Puck asked. He was curious now.

But Harry's answer was short. 'No, I don't live alone.' And before Puck could ask more, he added 'I think your mother and sister would like you to go back to them' before he walked over to Mr. Schue to say something to him. When Puck has Sarah around his neck again, he saw Harry step into his car and drive off. And Puck still doesn't understand why he couldn't just take the bus with them.

5.

Harry wasn't at school the Friday after sectionals. Other than the time that he had a call in Spanish, Harry hadn't missed school before. So the Gleeks were a bit worried.

'And it's not like we can call him or stop by to check is he is okay,' Mercedes said with sigh. 'That white boy should really give us his address or phone number so we could do that.'

'Don't worry, guys, he's fine,' Mr. Schue said as he walked into the choir room. 'I checked with the office when he didn't turn up for Spanish and he's called in sick. He has the flu.'

'The flu? Poor Harry,' Mercedes sat down as Mr. Schue went to stand in front of them. 'The last time I had the flu I was down for a week.'

'And now we can't practice as well, while we are missing someone.'

'Oh, shut up Rachel. His health is much more important,' Quinn said annoyed.

'Let's get to business, okay?' Mr. Schue said before the girls could go on. There was a bit of grumbling, but they listened.

That afternoon Puck was on his way to the pharmacy. Sarah had a bad sounding cough and his Ma send him out to get some cough drops. But before he could go in he saw Harry come out the door of the pharmacy.

'Harry? I thought you were sick,' he said to the green-eyed guy.

Said green eyes snapped up to him. 'Oh, hello Puck. Yeah. I feel a lot better now.'

Puck raised his eyebrow and looked at the bag Harry had in his hand. 'It's not you that had the flu, is it?'

'No, not me,' Harry admitted. 'And I have to hurry now. See you.'

Puck shook his head and walked through the door, went over to the counter and asked for the cough drops. All the while wondering about who Harry was caring for. Had he a sick guardian or something? Puck just couldn't figure it out.

1.

A lot happened during Christmas Break. The first day Puck got a call. Shelby had been in an accident and didn't survive. He was told that they could find new parents for Beth, but they wanted to ask her biological parents first. Puck talked with Quinn, but Quinn still didn't want the little girl. But Puck did. He had a serious talk with his mother and they decided together to take Beth in and to raise her themselves.

So the first thing Puck did in the New Year, midnight, was kissing his seven months old daughter softly on her head.

The first few weeks of the New Year were busy, but manageable. It was hard work, going to school and taking care of Beth and Sarah when he was at home. His mother looked after Beth during the day, having transferred her shifts to the evenings and night. But at the end of January, Puck's Ma had to take a day shift on a day that Puck had a test that he couldn't skip. So he had to take Beth to the day-care, which he didn't like at all. He calmed a bit down when he met Alice, the nice woman that would look after his daughter, but still wasn't happy with it.

When he came on that Wednesday morning to drop Beth off, there were some kids already, all between half a year and two years old. 'It's hard to believe she will be that big before I know it,' Puck told Alice. He gave Beth a few more kisses and hugs before he finally left. He was only just in time for the first period.

After Glee Puck was the first one out of the room and Finn had to run to catch up with him. 'Dude, why the hurry?' he asked.

'I have to pick up Beth,' Puck said. 'She's at the day-care for the first time today and I don't want to leave her there too long.'

'But we never hang out anymore,' Finn said with a pout.

'I'm sorry, Finn. But I have to look after Beth. You're welcome to come over if you want to.'

Finn shook his head. 'No thanks. Looking after a baby is not my idea of a fun afternoon.'

Puck shrugged and got in his car. He had more important stuff to do than just hanging out. He drove over to the day-care, trying not to break any speed limits and he succeeded most of the way. When he stepped through the door, he saw Beth immediately. She was playing with a little boy that looked just a bit older than Beth. They were playing with some blocks, but instead of building something with them, they were clapping them together to make noise and giggling at said noise. Puck would deny it if someone asked it, but he thought they were adorable.

He walked over to the kids and sat down with them. 'Did you make a friend, Beth?' he asked and Beth smiled at her father before she clapped the blocks again as an answer, which made both kids giggle again. Puck decided to show the kids what they were supposed to do with the blocks, but Beth and the little boy had way more fun pushing the towers Puck made over than trying to build them.

Only a few minutes later Puck heard that Alice was greeting another parent. The little boy looked up and then squealed, reaching out his arms to whoever was walking towards them. But then Puck heard a voice he recognized say; 'Hello Teddy. Did you have a good day?'

Puck whirled around. 'Harry? What are you doing here?'

Harry looked shocked to see Puck there, but kept walking and lifted the little boy up. 'I'm here to pick up Teddy. Is that Beth? I thought you said your mother looked after her during the day.'

'Yes, this is Beth. Ma had a day shift today, so it is Beth's first time here. And what is Teddy to you? A younger brother? Though he doesn't look so much like you,' Puck said, wondering.

'Teddy is my Godson,' Harry told him.

'Godson? Do you live with him and his parents then?'

Harry shook his head. 'No, it is just Teddy and me. He is an orphan, just like me. His grandmother tried to take care of him, but she has been through too much to raise a little boy all on her own. So I took him in and took him with me when I moved here.'

Suddenly some things fit together in Puck's head. 'So he is the reason you didn't have time to hang out with us. But why didn't you tell us?'

Harry shrugged. 'You can't tell me you don't notice how most people think about teenage parents. I just wanted to fit in for once. But if I told at school that I was raising a baby, everyone would have made up their minds before I could explain anything. So I just didn't tell.'

'Yeah, I do understand that. And in my case it is true; I messed up and got Beth. Best mistake of my life, but still. It must be really annoying to have people think that while you're just being a good guy, still in school but raising a child that isn't even yours biologically.'

'Teddy may not be my biological son, but he truly feels like my son. He's my little man.' Harry said and he had a proud look on his face while looking at the boy in his arms.

Then Puck had an idea. 'You know, maybe we can hang out sometime now. We'll look after the kids together and I'll beat you at some game when they're asleep.'

'Great idea,' Harry said happily. 'But I have to go right now, I still have to go to get some groceries. Otherwise I have nothing to eat tonight.' Then he looked at Puck and Beth for a moment. 'I'm glad to know that there is someone that truly understands what this is like. See you later, Puck. And you too, Beth.' He waved at them and walked out the door with Teddy.

'Yeah,' Puck said and he picked up the smiling Beth. 'I guess I really do understand it now.'


End file.
